A Game Between Two Thieves
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: It started out a few weeks ago, this game. A game between two thieves, to see which one could keep it up the longest. Of course, she wasn't told it was a game, to her, it seemed like he was doing everything he could to frustrate her. More important business? Her ass. She had run out of patience with him, and she'd make damn sure he'd notice. Brynjolf X Female thief.


A/N  
So! It has definitely been a loooong time since I wrote something. Months. School is keeping me very busy, so I had little to no time to write. Whenever I did write, I never finished it. With only two weeks of school left, I finally finished this piece. I apologize for my long absence, and I hope you enjoy this. Please do review, it really does motivate me. And with the summer holidays coming up, I plan to get back to writing during those weeks.

Enjoy!

* * *

-.^

* * *

It started out as a rather normal day. She returned from a job, gestured for a drink, sat down across Delvin, and downed in less than three minutes. Despite her having become the leader of the Thieves Guild, she stuck relatively close to her old ways. She let Brynjolf do most of the work. He had experience and they'd agreed he'd slowly show her bits of how to run the place. Though, there wasn't really any progress regarding that manner. She simply enjoyed the jobs Vex and Delvin had for her more than anything, and just the thought of all the paperwork lying on the desk in the cistern made her turn back and ask them right away if they had anything else. Seriously, they were thieves. They had a client, broke in, stole, got paid. How the hell did they end up with so much paperwork?

That was only one of the reasons however. The other one, was Brynjolf.

Since about a week after she became the leader, Brynjolf had been asking distant. He didn't ignore her, no, the opposite. He'd come in, make sure she would notice him. But the moment she'd start up a conversation he'd act differently. He'd reply with the shortest of answers, only opting for yes or no, and whenever something required a longer answer he'd say he was on it and that he had to leave, stating he had more important business to deal with. Now, this had become custom, but that didn't mean it didn't frustrate her. She was known for her temper, but she was patient with him, simply because it was Brynjolf. But her fuse had burned up, and she demanded an explanation for his behavior.

The door leading from the cistern to the flagon opened and she looked up, her eyes fixed on that auburn hair. He didn't ignore her per se, but simply walked up to Vekel, asking him to pass him a drink. He remained sitting there and she saw her chance.

''Don't down it while I'm gone.'' She said to Delvin, giving him a warning look before walking up to Brynjolf.

''Vekel, pass me one too.'' She sighed as she heard the unmistakable sound of her tankard being put down on the table.

''You should know better by now. He always does it specifically when you tell him not to.''

''I know, but I keep on hoping.'' She smiled, giving a nod as thanks before turning to Brynjolf.

''How's the paperwork going? Saw a pretty big stack.''

''Fine.''

''Really? Because I could swear I saw you almost pull out your own hair the other day.''

''It's going just fine. Now, I'm sorry lass but I've really got more important things to do.''  
And with that said, he thanked Vekel for the drink, got up, nodded at Delvin as he passed him, and disappeared to the cistern.

That's it.

She was done. Done, done, done. He would listen to her for once. She got up as well, marching after him. She reached into her bag, ignoring Delvin's prying eyes on her back.

''Don't do anything drastic now. No need to harm your second in command.''

''Shut up. If that dimwit would stop avoiding his duties for once there would be no need.''

''Don't you mean if he would stop avoiding you?''

She shot him a glare and he shrugged, returning his attention to his tankard.

She walked after Brynjolf, still rummaging through her bag. She opened the door to the cistern and locked eyes onto him, sitting at the desk Mercer used to sit at. She snorted. She walked up to him, the other guild members well aware of the aura surrounding her. His work- whatever that might have been- was cast in the shadow of her form, and he looked up, a sigh escaping his lips- much to her annoyance.

''Look lass, I already told you-''

That was her cue, and before he could finish the sentence she revealed what she had been looking for, all but smashing the coin purses down on the desk right in front of him.

''See that Brynjolf. That's my share of what I earned for the guild _this week_.''

He arched an eyebrow, extending his arm to reach for the gold. Before he was able to touch the fabric however, she brought her hand down on his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

''You however, merely sit here. I've been asking around,-'' A cue for many guild members to look the other way. ''And you haven't been doing all that much. In fact, I've been looking into each member's record and the listings of the earnings and you haven't even brought in 3000 septims in the past _month.''_

"Now from what I understood, you didn't want to lead this mess. So frankly, you don't really have an excuse for not bringing in enough gold now, do you?"

He opened his mouth, his quick mind and silver tongue taking over for him.

"Yet you're not doing a great job at leadership yourself, eh lass?" He spoke, grabbing her hand with his free one and lifting it. " It's great that you're making gold for the guild, but without a leader, or someone to keep tab on the contacts, we might as well have no leader at all."

"If you'd dig down that brick head of yours you might remember that's one of many reasons why I didn't want to become the leader in the first place." She hissed, yanking her hand out of his grasp. By the divines he was frustrating her to no end. She sighed and stood up straight, running a hand through her hair.

"I am not made for leadership Brynjolf. I live for the adrenaline, the rush, the gold and the guild itself. If I have to be the leader however, you need to do your job as my second in command. All of this" she gestured around the desk, to whatever it was he was doing." Is not what you were doing while Mercer was still around. You were earning your money by selling scam potions and stealing from naive maidens." Not the best way to earn it, but it was money, and the guild's line of work was anything but honest anyway.

"Many contacts left us in the dark when Mercer was replaced lass. I have to reign in some new ones first."

"And that's what kept you busy for the entire day in the past few months?" She arched a slender eyebrow and crossed her arms. Brynjolf leaned forward on his desk, his hands folded under his chin. He opened his mouth, but she stopped him again.

"Look I don't know all that much about paperwork, except for any numbers job I take. What I do know, is that from the leader's point of view, you're not nearly railing in enough money."

He looked at her, amusement evident in his eyes.  
"Not enough gold you say? Hmm..." He leaned back in his chair, opening one of the desk's cabinets, and to her surprise pulled out several coin purses, all considerably stuffed with shiny, clinky coin.

"Wha...How did you?-"

"Give these to Vex and Delvin for me will you? That should bring up my share nicely." He spoke, leaning back and looking at her with a look full of triumph and satisfaction.

Oh.

In the silence that followed, the guild members that had been eavesdropping with curiosity shuffled away, deciding it was time for a drink in the flagon. Brynjolf waited with an expecting look on his face, his lips curved upward into a small satisfied, and thus frustrating, smirk.

The door connecting the flagon and cistern closed, but the silence lingered for a while longer.  
"Well, _lass_? Anything else you need?"

That's it. She lunged forward, and before he could respond, her slender fingers had a tight grip on the skin under his chin. She pulled him up from his chair with ease, well aware of the pain he felt from the hairs and skin being pulled.

"Ow ow, not the beard, lass, not the beard." Trying to pry her fingers off. Her grip only tightened as a result, and he was left with no choice than to stumble after her to try and prevent the skin from being pulled on. Sapphire, one of the few members who'd been too curious to leave, watched with and amused glint in her eyes, a smirk evident on her lips.

"Not a word to anyone about this you hear me, I- Ow, lass, _watch the beard_."

Both women remained silent, and Sapphire merely shook her head as the man was led to the practice room, still protesting about his skin being painfully pulled at.

He stumbled after her, led to the practice room. She swung him forward, against one of the many stacks of hay. He turned around after being freed, casually leaning against it as if that had been his plan all along, rubbing his neck and chin.

"That was mean lass, I think you pulled out a few hairs."

He got no response, at least, not by the means of speaking. A hand grabbed him by the collar.

"You sure you wanna play more games Brynjolf?"

"Games? Lass I swear, I'm serious here, this beard took a while to grow, if-"

She groaned, throwing her hands in the air in defeat and he grinned, receiving a glare. He pushed himself forward, stalking towards her form leaning against the wall.

"Now, care to explain why you dragged me here?"

This reminded the woman of her anger and frustration about the man, and the fire shone in her eyes again.

"I think you know _Bryn_," she spoke, enjoying the effect the nickname had." I think you know damn well."

"Do I now?" He asked, stalking closer, her body subconsciously pressing itself closer against the wall in response to him now hovering over her and her face cast in the shadow of his.

"I thought we agreed not to play any more games Bryn." She cooed, while still letting her arms drop so her fingers could hook themselves through the loops of his belts.

"Well," he murmured while leaning down to trace her jaw line with his lips. "You did say not to..." he confirmed with his lips pressed against her neck, grinning a bit as her back arched of the wall. "But I never agreed, did I? _lass_"

She shook her head. "Don't do that Bryn, it's gonna get you in trouble."

"Aren't I in enough trouble already? Give a man some slack."

She snorted, followed by a sharp intake of breath as he nipped at her neck.

"I dragged you here so we could stop playing games Brynjolf." She murmured, yet the mocking and teasing in her tone did not go unnoticed. She jabbed at his side.

" If I remember correctly, you were the first to start playing _games_ when you got here, " He murmured, letting out a small hiss when her hand tangled itself in his hair and tugged.

"Nu-uh." She pushed down the hand that roamed up her sides with an obvious goal in mind, before wiggling her finger in front of his face as a no to both his actions and his question. "You started all of this Bryn." She whispered.

"Is that so?" His tone could be threatening, but she knew better. It was pure lust that drove him to push her against the wall. Sheer want that led his hands to grab her hips and grind them together with his. Primal instinct that made him use his jaw to push hers aside and graze his teeth up her neck until he was heavily breathing next to her ear. Her heart was thumping, her body tense and adrenaline rushing through her veins. The small silence fell heavy between them, the suspense of having to wait for him to utter that one world that would make them snap.

"Lass?"

And just like that, the game ended. Their lips connected with bruising force. One of his hands waved through her hair, clenching some of it between his fist before tugging. Her neck craned backwards and they broke apart for air, Brynjolf quick to change the course of his lips to her neck. He nipped at the skin impatiently, a small growl making its way past his lips.

"Feelin' impatient Bryn?" She breathed, a soft laugh escaping her lips as she felt the vibrations of an affirmative grunt against her neck and hands tugging at the armor on her legs.

"You made it rather hard on me lass. Teasing a poor man like you did. So cruel."

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly nice either, ignoring me like that. I had to work with something."

She got another grunt as response, although unclear if in disapproval of her "teasing" or in satisfaction of her grinding her hips against his. Not that it really mattered.

Their lips found each other again, resuming their kiss with equal ferocity. It wasn't slow or passionate, but primal and unrefined. She flinched when he bit her lip, a tad too hard. Well, she thought, he IS a Nord. _A frustrated one at that,_ she added as he let out a groan.

Her hands moved to work on the many belts on his armor, occasionally swatting his hands away from her body when she'd get too distracted or when the position of his arms proved to be an obstacle.

"You sure you wanna do that here lass? This isn't the most private of spots."

"It works well enough..." She muttered. "And if they have ANY brains they'll know to take a drink at the flagon and stay there until either one of us joins." She added. Brynjolf merely hummed against her neck, earning himself a soft moan. He nibbled at the skin. Opened his mouth to graze his teeth along the skin when she craned her neck. He continued this for a while, hands roaming over her body at the same time. Groped at her curves. Moaned when her fingers tugged at his hair in response to his touch. Their sounds spurred each other on and soon the first layers of clothes were discarded and thrown over the stacks of hay, leaving them with a bit more of a comfortable surface than the cold sewer grounds or the prickling of the hay. His hands moved, one down to between her legs, the other upwards to grasp the soft flesh on her chest. She spread her legs and let herself fall back, eager for the pleasure she was denied until now. He loomed over her, casting a shadow over her form that could come across as intimidating.

And that's exactly what it did.

Brynjolf had always had an air around him that could be described as strong. He was more of a leader than he let on. He could be stern, intimidating and very clear in what he wanted. He was the kind of man that didn't accept backtalk. Despite her being the official leader, Brynjolf had been the kind of guy she couldn't bow down to her whims. It was a thrill, a challenge- another primal urge.

But as always, as he loomed over her like that, moving slowly to bite down on that juncture between her shoulder and neck, and hand gently splayed around her neck while the other slowly drove her insane, she decided she didn't really mind losing these type of games.

So she gave in, allowing the moans to raise in volume. She pulled at his hair to get his face above hers and kissed him, in a way that could come across as pleading- with the soft whimper escaping her lips while she thrust her hips against his hand, but also as demanding- with her hand on top of the bulge in his undergarments.

"Feelin' a little impatient lass?" He whispered, his voice low but amused. She let out a sound that was something between a whine, a snarl and a gasp, tugging at the fabric around his hips. He let out a soft chuckle and with one last kiss, broke contact to step back and step out of the restriction.

She felt bare, exposed and was relieved when he moved to loom over her again. Slowly at first, he pushed forwards. A gasp escaped her lips at the small twinge of pain. It had been long for the both of them, the need high, the bodies tense. He trust in again, his lust high and driving him to be less patient.

''Ah- Bryn slow dow-'' Her sentence was cut short as her gasp changed into a moan. A bit more gentle, he repeated his actions.

''What was that lass?'' He breathed.

''Hurry up.'' She swung her arms around his neck and lifted herself up, crashing their lips together while she trust up her hips a bit to meet his, failing to match his pace at first. But their hips soon found back their old rhythm again, moving in synch with each other. Moans replaced the gasps and she held on to him as if clinging to life itself. His pace increased, and so did the force behind the trusts. Both their hands kept moving; switching between gripping and holding, tracing and scratching. They'd run their hands through the other's hair before tugging it. Pull their faces close for a kiss before biting down their lip. Their moans and gasped raised in volume as more time passed, as the movements became more frantic and encouraged by lust and need that had been held back for too long.

She let her head fall back and Brynjolf immediately took that as a chance to attack her neck, switching between sucking and biting down on the skin exposed.  
And when he moved one hand down to between her legs as well, that's when she lost it.

Her hands gripped the sheets, clenching the fabric in a tight fist. Her body became more still, afraid that if she moved it just one bit she would lose the sensation she was getting right now. Her moans became shorter, the movements cutting her short after just a vowel.

''Enjoying that eh,'' He chuckled, but his voice was trembling a bit, his breathing erratic. She replied with another moan and a grip on his arm. She was reaching her high at a fast pace, and he knew that. He also knew how to drive her right over the age. His free hand moved, gently taking her face in his hand and turning it to the side, so his lips were right next to her ear.

'_'Lass?_''

She moaned, clenched her legs together while trusting her hips up again repeatedly, closing her eyes and holding on to Brynjolf for dear life. He continued to trust his hips forward, spurred on by the sounds and touches as she reached her high. She kissed him, again and again, running her hands through his hair, tugging it. Scratched his back as she moved her hands to hold his hips while she trust her hips up. It wasn't long before he was sent over the edge, trusting inside with more force than before and letting out a sound that was something between a groan and a growl. They collapsed into a mess of entangled limbs, drained and exhausted. For a minute, the room was only filled with panting and content sighing. After that, they laughed.

''This took me some restrain lass, I thought you'd never run out of patience.''

''Yeah well, I was curious as to how long you would last. ''

''Longer than you.''

She smacked him. ''Shut up.'' Another laugh rang through the room and she ran a hand through her hair, her chest still rising and falling at a fast pace.

''Just don't test my patience again Bryn, I don't think I'm going to be as nice next time.''

''Nice? Lass you almost pulled out my entire beard.''

''Isn't that a fair warning?''

''Alright, fair enough. Now, how about we go get a drink in the flagon? I think the others would like to be able to get back to their work.''

She groaned, following him into putting on their clothes. ''Delvin is not going to let me hear the end of this anytime soon, is he?''  
Brynjolf let out another chuckle, swinging an arm around her neck and leaning down a bit. ''Lass, no one is.''

She groaned again.


End file.
